Incontrolablemente enamorados
by nabiki1878
Summary: Ranma tenía su vida planeada pero Nodoka quería convertirlo en fiscal para seguir los pasos de su padre, pero un terrible incidente causa que renuncie a sus sueños convirtiéndose en un actor y popular cantante. Tras saber que le queda tan solo un año de vida, Ranma se reencuentra con Akane haciéndola cargo de filmar su documental y tratando de conquistarla de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

A lo lejos se veía volar una pequeña pluma color blanco, que mantenía su dirección llegando a una pareja de novios dentro de una rústica iglesia. Aproximándose a ellos dejaba ver la silueta de un alto y azabache hombre, acompañado por una muchacha de pelo castaño que llegaba hasta los hombros. La luz de los ventanales de la iglesia dejaban ver que la ceremonia de casamiento estaría a punto de finalizar.

Tomados de las manos y ella sosteniendo con la otra su ramo de flores, ambos jóvenes se veían contentos con la esperanza en su mirada de un futuro brillante.

"La mujer que está junto a mi ahora será mi esposa, desde ahora en adelante" – el hombre azabache vestía un traje elegante de color negro y su profunda mirada azulina se perdía en la de ella – "en la felicidad y la tristeza, sin importar las dificultades que podamos enfrentar, a pesar de nuestra edad y salud, y sin importar que tipos de problemas insoportables tengamos que superar, nunca soltaré esta mano".

La mujer lloraba de emoción tras las palabras del hombre, vestía un traje blanco con una corona de flores en su frente. El joven azabache tomó con ambas manos su rostro para que fijara su mirada en él, mientras apartaba sus lágrimas, sin embargo en ello sintieron un fuerte golpe. Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron de par en par dejando salir a unos 7 hombres armados vestidos de negro.

-¡Oye! ¡Traidor! – gritaron al unísono. Nuestro protagonista posó a la joven atrás suyo con decisión - ¿Cómo pensaste en arrebatarle a la mujer del gran jefe, sin tener miedo ¿ah?

-¡Ella era mi mujer desde el principio!

-¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Qué diablos está diciendo este desgraciado? Bueno, hagámonos cargo de este sujeto ¡Vamos a matarlo!- Tras la orden del hombre, los salvajes saltaron a atacar al joven azabache, quien violentamente dejó caer la corbata que llevaba puesta para dar inicio a una tormenta de golpes y patadas.

Corriendo contra ellos, el joven azabache se encontraba solo combatiendo contra los 7 individuos a la entrada del lugar. Completamente ensangrentado y malherido, seguía dando la pelea. Era ágil y fuerte, sin embargo tras esquivar un golpe le llegaba otro certero en el cuerpo. Su camisa manchada de sangre era el claro ejemplo de las violentas patadas que había recibido en el rostro. A pesar de todo, él no se rendiría. Viendo la escena se encontraba otro tipo mayor quien agarraba fuertemente de los brazos a quién sería su mujer. Riendo desalmadamente al verlo caer al piso. Pero nunca se esperó que de un momento a otro y con la velocidad de un rayo, el joven azabache diera vuelta la situación derribando quien estuviera frente a él. Un sonido, un golpe y una bala se clavó en el pecho de nuestro héroe.

Del cielo se acercó la pluma blanca que marcaba cada latido proveniente de su corazón. Quedó sin aire en sus pulmones, y mientras abría su mano derecha manchada en sangre la tomó con prisa y la apretó con fuerza. El hombre quien le había disparado lo seguía apuntando fieramente al pecho, mientras la muchacha lloraba desesperada. Un, dos, tres pasos dio hasta estar frente a él.

-¡No! – dejó escapar el azabache, mientras tomaba el arma de su enemigo y la dejaba caer al piso, mientras sus atacantes y quienes lo observaban quedaban boca abierta por su actitud. Se limpió la nariz y miró con desgano –"No quiero morir, esto no es Hollywood ¿saben?"

El set de televisión no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Las cámaras de grabación se detuvieron y el personal se miraban sorprendidos por la actitud del joven.

-"¿Tiene sentido que alguien muera de un disparo en estos días?"- el muchacho azabache se alejó de la escena y se encaminó para llegar donde el director. Mientras avanzaba, uno de sus managers y su estilista, Ryoga y Ukyo, se acercaban a él asustados por su comportamiento.

-"Qué haces?" – preguntó el Director de la película, sin entender qué ocurría- "El hecho que morías estaba definido desde un principio".

-He cambiado de opinión sobre eso.

-¿Qué dices Saotome?

-No puedo morir así, sea como sea. Asi que por favor corrijan el guión- Sonriéndole ególatramente, Ranma Saotome, se alejó del set, mientras sus compañeros de trabajo hacían reverencias frente al equipo de producción.

Llegando al lugar, un auto último modelo entraba al lugar de filmación mientras veía filas de jovencitas con letreros con el nombre de su actor estrella, gritaban y aclamaban por él.

"Ah…¿Cómo pueden estas chicas venir hasta el quinto infierno por él? ¡Aléjense del frente que las puedo lastimar, muévanse!- reclamaba una guapa mujer de melena castaña - ¿De verdad trabajo para el rey no?

Al frenar el automóvil dio cuenta que Ryoga y Ukyo la esperaban en la entrada del set. Sus caras de preocupación le hizo pensar lo peor. Abrió su puerta para salir del coche, vestía un abrigo largo, una minifalda y una grandes gafas oscuras.

"Qué paso?" – Preguntó con enfado Nabiki, la manager principal.

-El director dijo que no tenía intención de cambiar el guión, pase lo que pase y prefieren que la película se venga abajo. Dijeron que estaban decididos que Ranma toque fondo esta vez. Así que ¿Qué vas hacer?... Maldición – En el tono de voz de Ryoga notaba la preocupación y rabia que sentía contra el azabache. Nabiki por su parte al escucharlo llevó sus manos a la cabeza y dejó salir un pequeño grito de frustración, mientras veía a la vez como el director hablaba por teléfono enfadado y arrojaba un vaso de café al suelo- Pero sinceramente quién podría lograr que una estrella como Ranma logre tocar fondo. A este ritmo el director tendrá que aguantar la repercusión en vez de él – al escucharlo Nabiki lo vio esperanzada.

-Ya hay cientos de artículos- Ukyu Kounji revisaba en su celular mientras comenzaba a leer las publicaciones sobre el embrollo- "Emergen rumores del actor Ranma Saotome chocando con el director, programa de televisión tendrá que ser cancelado por arrogancia de su super estrella…" – por cada palabra que dejaba salir la castaña, ambos managers se veían desilusionados – "Arrogante Ranma Saotome, Imbécil Ranma Saotome".

-Parece que te estás divirtiendo demasiado al leer los comentarios – mencionó Nabiki. Ukyu inocentemente abrió sus ojos y se señaló con el dedo.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? – negó con la cabeza mientras su jefa dejó salir un suspiro.

\- Iré a reunirme con el director. Ryoga ve y reúnete con los reporteros, para que esto no vaya a peor- Nabiki encaminó el paso hasta que se detuvo a pensar y dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su subordinado - ¿Ranma nunca dijo que le molestaba morir en un principio verdad?

-Así es, dijo que moriría cuando leyó el guión. ¡Incluso alabó el trabajo tras leerlo! ¡Es por esto que él se está comportando como un maldito loco!- gritó Ryoga

-"Ranma, un desgraciado como tú realmente necesita morir para poder controlarse" – entre risas Ukyo continuaba leyendo los comentarios de las antifans que salían en los artículos de internet, recibiendo miradas de odios por parte de ambos managers.

-¡¿Dónde diablos está Saotome!? – dejó salir desesperada Nabiki.

En un pasillo caminaba un doctor junto a su grupo de consejeros mientras revisaba expedientes de un paciente, sin embargo detuvieron el paso al ver a un sujeto ensangrentado con una gorra en la cabeza.

-Señor Saotome? – preguntó el hombre de gafas con bata blanca. Ranma al escuchar su llegada se giró para quedar frente a él.

Ya dentro de la consulta y sosteniendo entre sus manos su gorra, Ranma se notaba nervioso. Con la mirada pérdida y sin rastro de haber limpiado el maquillaje ni haberse cambiado de ropa desde el set, el joven azabache movía una de sus piernas.

-No pude dormir anoche pensando en ello…- pasó la lengua por sus labios y pestañó incrédulo- pero…simplemente no puedo encontrarle sentido.

-¿Qué quiere decir? – el doctor Tofú estaba atento a cada palabra.

-Que...contraje una enfermedad que es difícil de curar con la tecnología médica actual y...que ni siquiera me queda un año de vida…- Ranma desvió la mirada y con voz ronca dijo – No sabe qué tan saludable mantengo mi cuerpo ¿Verdad? Puedo correr 100 metros en 11 segundos y subir una montaña en 30 minutos. Duermo y como bien. Estoy sumamente bien, excepto a veces por un dolor crónico que siento a veces – los ojos azules del muchacho dejaban ver decisión en sus palabras.

-Sí…lo se – replicó el doctor. Su oficina era de paredes celestes y tenía cuadros de neurología. En su computador se dejaba ver un archivo de resonancia magnética. Ranma enmudeció tras escucharlo, fijó su mirada al suelo y rió.

-No me mal diagnosticó porque me confundió con el personaje que estoy interpretando, quien termina muriendo, ¿no es así?- su tono de voz llegaba a ser burlón.

\- No, no lo hice. Si quieres puedes tomar una segunda opinión, le puedo encontrar otro médico si no me cree– respondió el Tofú cada vez más serio por la actitud déspota del muchacho. El azabache al escucharlo cambió de actitud. Su rostro se tensó y esquivó la mirada, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

-Sabe…- finalmente habló -…¿Qué pasaría si me niego a morir? – preguntó, su voz era un hilo fino y con tonos de esperanza - ¿Tienes la última palabra por qué eres médico?- Tofú se acomodó en el asiento y giró su rostro para ambos lados - ¿Cómo puedes saber cuándo me voy a morir? Y si yo dijera ¿me niego a morir? Qué pasaría entonces? ¡¿AH?!


	2. Chapter 2

En su auto Ranma escuchaba a la histérica de su manager tras el teléfono.

-¿Puedes morir sin tanto escándalo solo por esta vez Ranma? ¡Ya filmaron la escena donde la protagonista esparce tus cenizas!- mientras oía la angustiada voz de la mujer, el joven azabache observaba como en su mano derecha aún habían marcas de sangre de mentira tras haber escapado del set de filmación – ¡Si realmente te niegas a morir, las cosas se van a salir de control, tonto! El episodio debe salir al aire esta noche ¡¿Es qué de verdad te quieres ir a la ruina?!

La mirada de ranma se perdía en el interior de su vehículo, mientras trataba de tranquilizar sus pensamientos, dejando salir un angustiado suspiro.

-Me aseguraré de tan solo conseguirte guiones con finales felices a partir de ahora. Así que por favor solo por esta vez ¡muere sin quejarte, solo por esta vez! – Nabiki no sabía que las crudas palabras que le gritaba al azabache calaban en lo más hondo de sus pensamientos, dejando escapar una callada lágrima.

4.95 millones de yenes es lo que se leía en la pantalla de la sucursal bancaria. A pesar de su trabajo como documentalista en un serio noticiario, tuvo que aceptar soborno antes de revelar una malversación de fondos de una reconocida empresa, Akane aceptó guardar silencio por dinero, si bien no le enorgullecía, debía juntar rápidamente dinero para tapar sus deudas. La joven de cabellos azules tomó su teléfono celular y llamó a alguien conocido como "Dios de la muerte"

-Hola, acabo de depositar 4.95 millones de yenes a su cuenta, ahora solo te debo 33.6 millones ¿Qué le importa de dónde conseguí tanto dinero? Sí, no tengo nada más ¡A ustedes los usureros no les importa de dónde saquemos el dinero siempre y cuando les paguemos! – La mujer casi arroja el celular por la furia que sentía, sin embargo trago en seco y pasó una de sus manos por su azul cabellera. Llevaba su pelo sujetado por un moño bajo, vestía casual de jeans, un abrigo beige y una bufanda roja. No era necesario ocupar maquillaje para dejar claro la belleza natural que poseía, ojos fieros y avellanos, acompañados por una blanca tez.

Tras salir del banco, guardó para sí un billete de 5 mil yenes en uno de sus bolsillos. Caminando lentamente, la noche se hizo presente en cada rincón, las calles estaban mojadas por la lluvia que hace un rato había caído y un enorme letrero luminoso de publicidad golpeaba su rostro. Finalmente llegó hasta un buzón solidario y dejó caer el dinero en él, tratando de limpiar un poco su honra.

Dejó salir un suspiro y pisó una poza de agua que reflejaba el comercial de televisión. En él un guapo y jovial hombre vestía ropa de invierno quien llevaba amarrado su pelo a una trenza, al parecer era un aviso de ropa de invierno con en el slogan "has trabajado duro hoy" y al lado la sonrisa de Saotome.

Akane levantó su mirada para encontrar la mirada azul del hombre. El tiempo se detuvo para ella y solo quedó acompañada por las tenues luces de la noche.

Paso tras paso Ranma corría en su gimnasio personal, la trotadora le marcaba la velocidad, vestía ropa deportiva negra y unos audífonos donde escuchaba una animada melodía. El sudor caía por su frente y no sabía cuánto tiempo había corrido ¿30 minutos? ¿2 horas? En ello escuchó su teléfono celular sonar. Era su abogado. Detuvo la marcha y contestó.

-Sí, abogado…

-¿Estaba en su sesión de ejercicios? Es bastante tarde…

-Sí, lo estaba, ya que quiero vivir una buena y larga vida- Ranma sonrió.

-Eso es bueno. Ahora sobre la mujer cuyo nombre y edad me enviaste por mensaje…- la sonrisa de Saotome se esfumó y llevó una de sus palmas a su frente, limpiando un poco el sudor.

-Sí.

-¿Qué tanto debería buscar por ella?

-Necesito saber dónde está viviendo ahora, sea la dueña o si está pagando alquiler y que está haciendo para ganarse la vida. Cuánto dinero tiene. Si asiste a la universidad o no – Al hablar de ella inconscientemente una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a apoderarse de los labios del azabache – Si está casada o no. Y si lo está, con qué tipo de hombre se casó… – su rostro volvió a ser apático y serio.

\- ¿Algo más?

-No, eso es todo.

-Entendido. Si la encuentro ¿Debería mencionarlo a usted?

-No, no diga nada acerca de mí. Y no le diga que estaba buscándola.

-¿No planea verla?

-No para nada.

-Entendido. Lo llamaré en cuanto la encuentre. No ponga demasiada presión en su cuerpo. Que tenga buena noche.

-Igualmente señor- Ranma cortó el teléfono y volvió a aumentar el ritmo de la trotadora.

El sol de otoño entraba por los rincones de una amplia casa. Era de dos pisos, con seguridad por todos lados, su propia bahía privada y un travieso pastor ovejero caminando subía por las escaleras de mármol desde el comedor a la habitación de Saotome. Allí lo encontró en el piso y se atrevió a lamerle la cara.

-¿Qué ya estás despierto? ¿Qué hora es?- El joven azabache vestía un polerón gris suelto y con su mano izquierda tomó el reloj despertador – Guau, ¿ya es tan tarde?

Ranma se levantó con pereza y se apoyó en el marco de su cama, mientras agarraba de las orejas a su amigo fiel y lo acercaba a él. Finalmente ambos bajaron al comedor para buscar algo para saciar su apetito.

-Sabes que comes una tonelada ¿Verdad? Y solo de lo caro ¡No deberías ser así Stone! Ryoga probablemente te llevará cuando me haya ido…y de ninguna manera te comprara comida cara – El perro lo escuchaba atentamente y respondió a él con un ladrido –Maldición…no es como que pueda dejar un testamento o algo así – Ranma rio de sí mismo.

Se preparó un ramen picante en la cocina y le convido a su amigo.

-Primero prueba algo de comida humana y cambia tus hábitos alimenticios ¿de acuerdo? ¿Ok?- sin embargo Stone lo rechazó y se alejó del lugar

-Ese idiota ¡Oye el ramen es delicioso sabes!- el joven tomó los palillos y se llevó un bocado a la boca, sin embargo tras cada mordida se alejaba de esa idea –Es porque sigo comiendo ramen en lugar de comida casera que estoy enfermo.

La puerta del garaje se abrió y se subió a uno de sus tres autos, eligiendo el mercedes blanco.

En otra parte de la ciudad, akane limpiaba la loza mientras tarareaba una canción. A ella se acercaron dos niños que comenzaban a atacarla con espadas de juguete.

-Terrible bruja, ¡no podemos perder la tierra ante gente como tú!- gritaban al unísono.

-Oigan paren. Si tienen algo que decir, díganlo de buen manera – se quejaba la joven peliazul – usar espadas y violencia es malo ¿de acuerdo?

-Si que hablas mucho, ¡persona malvada! – esputó uno de los dos niños mientras la golpeaba.

-Yia! Tontos mocosos, ya no tienen permitido ver dibujos animados – Akane les quitó sus juguetes provocando el llanto de ambos. En ello apareció una señora de unos 50 años.

-¿Por qué hiciste llorar a los niños?

-Mamá, ella es mala, nos pegó- Akane no daba crédito a lo que decían ambos.

-¿Les pegaste?

-¿Qué? Trataron de matarme ¿Quiere que le enseñe? – respondió molesta.

-No, de todo modos voy aumentar tu renta, incluso si intentas ganarme haciendo los quehaceres de mi casa. Ya vete –la señora se alejó con sus hijos de la cocina.

-¿Qué tal si solo me da 70 mil yenes de descuento este mes…¿50 mil?...-Akane suplicaba ante la buena voluntad de la dueña del departamento donde vivía.

-Si no te gusta como soy, te puedes ir de acá- dijo la señora tras la puerta. La peliazul dejó salir un suspiro.

-Incluso si me fuera no tengo un lugar donde ir…- finalmente dejó los guantes de limpieza y se cerró la puerta.

Ranma Saotome estacionó su auto frente a un restaurant de carnes. Vestido con un gran chaquetón negro, gafas oscuras y gorra hizo ingreso al lugar. Allí una amable señora conversaba con una mesa de clientes, el joven azabache dudó de seguir avanzando al verla. Sin embargo se sentó en una de las mesas hasta que la mujer notó su presencia con disgusto.

-Me gustaría 100 tazones de sopa de res picante, por favor – dijo Ranma con desgano y giró al ver a la mujer, quien lo esquivó - ¿Qué, no piensa que puedo comerme 100 tazones?

-No vendemos sopa de res picante aquí señor – la mujer tenía el pelo castaño y vestía un bello kimono.

-¿Cómo puede un lugar que se especializa en sopa de res no vender?

-Depende del dueño de lo que se vende en este restaurante ¿de acuerdo?- la mujer se enfadó y se alejó – si realmente quiere sopa vaya a comer a otro lugar.

-¡Tengo demasiada pereza para ir a otro sitio, así que ya deme un poco de sopa de res!- gritó el muchacho, logrando que la mujer frenara el paso.

-¡Ya le dije que no le voy a vender nada!

-Entonces ¿Qué comen los clientes de las otras mesas, ah?- Ranma finalmente se ganó la atención de la castaña quien se aproximó a su mesa.

-Solo les vendo a esos cliente ¡No le vendo a usted!- El joven azabache dejó ver su rostro, se sacó las gafas y el gorro, mirándola fijamente.

-Entonces dame un poco de arroz blanco ¡por lo menos!

-Si vas a seguir interfiriendo en mi trabajo voy a llamar a la policía.

-¡Entonces voy a llamar a mi abogado por discriminación injusta!- los ánimos comenzaron a calentarse y de la puerta principal hizo ingreso un joven corpulento que llevaba unas cajas en sus brazos. Los clientes al alrededor notaron que el flamante actor Ranma Saotome estaba entre ellos y comenzaron a sacar sus teléfonos para grabar la escena –¡Asi que ya deme un tazón de arroz por favor!- el joven azabache sin darse cuenta estaba revelando su pésimo carácter.

En ello el joven corpulento se acercó a los clientes y pidió que no sacaran fotografías y que guardaran los equipos.

-Oye date prisa Saotome, no sirve de nada ser terco con la señora Nodoka- dijo enojado Ryu mientras lo golpeaba en el hombro- ¡Date prisa y vete ya! – Ranma al escucharlo solo le dirigió una fiera mirada a la mujer.

-¡Ryu! Cuando salga este cliente tira un cubo de sal en la entrada para purificar – fue lo último que dijo Nodoka, luego dio la vuelta y se alejó de la vista de su hijo.

Ranma resignado mientras escuchaba el cuchicheo de la gente a su alrededor se colocó nuevamente sus gafas y sacó su billetera.

-Ryu, utiliza esto como pago por los 100 tazones de sopa de res – tras ello elevó su voz para que su madre lo escuchará -¡mira! Ya pagué ¡Ahh! Si realmente no me va a dar nada, ya verá.

-Está bien, haré tu orden. Pero tendrás que esperar mucho tiempo hasta que realmente te lo dé. Ven mañana o pasado, en 10 años o 20 años y el resultado será el mismo – exclamó Ryu molestó ante el ego del azabache.

-Sí, ya entendí – Ranma comenzó a acercarse a la puerta, sin embargo se regresó al lugar pasando por frente de Ryu y le habló a una clienta quien tomaba en sus manos un pocillo con sopa de res. Coquetamente y sonriendo le dijo – Lo siento mucho, pero puedes darme tan solo una cucharada? – Ranma extrañaba más que nada en el mundo la sabrosa comida casera de su madre.


End file.
